Super National
by Twiinlex Space
Summary: Arthur meets his new room mate Alfred and they seem to get along pretty well but something's strange about him. What is this secret he has? Abilities AU Be warned that it holds scenes of S&M and/or bondage.
1. Chapter 1

The knocking came quite loud, knocking on Arthur's head along with it. He growled mentally and pulled open his pale door with force. A man with short golden hair, shorter than Arthur's, stood in the hallway with the goofiest grin on his face. "Sup dude! I'm here about the room rental?" He asked. Arthur looked him up and down and sighed, "You are aware that was this morning?" Arthur imformed in a low tone, resting his arm in the doorway. "Yeah I know, but I could only make it just now..." The man at the door informed with a wyry smile. Arthur just raised his eyebrow in slight annoyance. Seeing it, the man chuckled nervously, "I had this thing, that's quite a long story actually...". Arthur wasn't in the best mood this afternoon, since he couldn't find anyone suitable to take the room this morning and the man at the door wasn't helping. Practically exhausted he just moved sideways and allowed the man to pass by him with a "Yes, I'm sure it's your own business and what not so just come in and I'll ask you some short questions". The man grinned and bounced inside, earning another sigh from Arthur. "Take a seat anywhere" The blonde annouced, taking his own seat.

"Thanks dude" The young man smiled, flopping down. Arthur winced, "Arthur is fine you know". "Arthur huh? Arthur what?" The man said, almost oblivious to Arthur's insistance. "Arthur...Kirkland" The small of them announced. It was clear that this may take a while. He rubbed one of his temples slightly and said, "Ok, I'm just going to ask some questions and I need pretty honest answers". The young man nodded with a smile.

"Alright first, name?"

"Alfred F. Jones"

"Ok, age?"

"19"

Arthur gave him a raised eyebrow, "That's pretty young for someone on your pay. Assuming you have good pay, otherwise you wouldn't be able to pay the rent"

"Yeah, I do pretty well for my age luckily enough" Alfred smiled, not arrogant, more grateful.

"That's good. Do you drive? Do you work somewhere close?"

"No I don't drive, but my work . . . is close yes"

"Gooood. Do you have any illnesses that will need my attention? Anything I would need to help you with?"

"Um... no... not that I can think of~"

"Ok. One last one. Do you have any issues with people?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, homophobic, racist, dislike disabilities?"

"Oh god! No! No, not at all! I have to admit, I'm actually gay myself dude".

Arthur looked up at him surprised. Alfred was very handsome, so you'd assume he would be a ladies' man. "I see, well that's good, we should have the same views" Arthur coughed, going back to his paper. "You're gay too?" Alfred asked, leaning forward. Arthur glanced at him, "E-Er yes. I am". "Dude, that's awesome!" Alfred grinned. Arthur just gave a quick not-very-meaningful smile in response. He was like a bouncing puppy with a new friend. Arthur couldn't deny that he was relieved, maybe even happy, that he wouldn't have to hide or watch his footing around Alfred. To be honest, he could have just kept the secret. He hadn't had a boyfriend in years and no one nice and genuine had come along. His own superman in a sense. He felt silly but... that's what he was waiting for.

Arthur's knuckles lightly tapped the white wooden bedroom door and Alfred looked up at him with a smile. "Is everything to your liking?" Arthur asked and Alfred nodded happily. "Yeah man! It's perfect!" He informed, taking more clothes out his boxes. Arthur had informed him yesterday that he'd got the room and Alfred insisted he move in the next day. Now here he was unpacking his stuff and making things official. "I'm going to make some lunch soon, would you like some?" Arthur asked, seeing his new room mate might be busy for a while. "Oh yeah! That'd be great~ thanks Arthur" Al grinned. Arthur chuckled inside once his name was mentioned. It may take some time for him to get used to hearing his name in an American accent. He thought, maybe by some strange force trying to tease him, he could actually secretly enjoy it.

A burning smell wafted underneath Alfred's nose and he turned toward the door in concern. "Is something burning" He called. "No silly, it's already finished" Arthur answered. Feeling his hunger begin to set in, Alfred strode into the kitchen ready to fill his stomach. He sat at the table and Arthur came over with a smile on his face. "Here you go dear" He placed a plate in front of the American and Alfred's face dropped. "Why is it all burnt?" He asked. "Hey! It's not burnt, it's browned!" Arthur spoke defensively, "that's how it's cooked". Alfred wrinkled his nose in disagreement, "You've "browned" it till there's no brown left! It's charcoal" he attempted to pick the food with his fork but it was so hard, it slipped right off and launched across the room. Alfred just looked up at Arthur with a raised eyebrow, "Dude, how do you eat? This isn't cooking, this is gathering stuff to light the fireplace". Arthur rolled his eyes and folded his arms, "There's nothing wrong with it, you're being silly". Alfred didn't want to hurt Arthur's feelings too much, especially when he'd been so kind enough to cook for him, but there was no way he could eat this. "Er... how about we go out to eat instead? My treat" He smiled. "But I've already..." Arthur started. "Aaaah, it's fine! Shh, don't worry let's just go out and grab some fast food" Alfred ushered the brit out the kitchen door and closed it behind them.

The soft, warm burger bun felt heavenly between Alfred's hands. He looked at it with a longing look and with a blink, he took a bite. It was true what they say, there's no sauce like hunger. Arthur began to nibble his meal, french fry by french fry. Alfred chomped down on his burger and took a break to look at Arthur, an eyebrow raising itself in surprise. Arthur met his gaze. He stopped nibbling, "what is it?" Alfred blinked, "are you really pecking at it like bird". Arthur turned away from him, "well I'm sorry I'm not wolfing down my food like a pig". Alfred shrugged his shoulders in defeat. He just left Arthur do what he pleased. All that was on his mind right now was the food in front of him. Arthur took a moment to look down at all the food that Alfred had purchased. He was sure it could fill two stomachs. "Are you sure you're going to finish all that" He asked curiously. Alfred looked up at him blankly but then chuckled, "Oh right, I forgot to say. Sorry, I'm used to my family being used to my big appetite. I have to eat quite a lot for... reasons". Arthur wanted to ask him further but decided against it. It could have been a pretty personal reason. They both enjoyed and finished their meals, talking about their plans for Alfred's moving in and the like.

The glass door was pushed open, allowing Arthur to step through before Alfred stepped through himself. "Thank you very much for treating me to dinner out Alfred" Arthur thanked gratefully. Alfred gave him a grin and a thumbs up. Arthur gave a small smile and began to walk down the street, Al following close behind. "No problem, thanks for letting me choose where we go" Alfred smiled, putting his hands in his pockets. They began to walk home but before long, Alfred joked "All that food has made me pretty heavy. I'm gonna have to crawl back" with a chuckle. Not quite getting that this was just a joke, Arthur look around "Hmm, there's a shortcut that way" he pointed. Alfred looked to where Arthur was showing him and nodded, "Oh! Well that's convienient." They began to cross the wide double road to reach the shortcut, the afternoon air crisp in their faces and hair. Alfred turned to Arthur with a grin and said "So I was thinking, maybe I should do the cooking in the house at mealtimes". "Why? You haven't even tasted mine yet" Arthur furrowed his eyebrows. "And as much as I want to, you have to give me food first not charcoal" Alfred grinned. Arthur made a small, annoyed growl and began to walk faster in front. "Oh I'm sorry Artie, come back I'm only joking" Alfred sighed. Arthur snapped his body around ready to retort to Alfred's "joking" but before he could speak, a large bus horn sounded loud in his ears. He snapped his head to his side where the sound came from and saw a pair of bus headlights speeding toward his body. His limbs froze and he couldn't move. His brain screamed at his legs to move out the way of danger but he was like a rabbit caught in a motorway. Alfred saw the vehicle heading toward their direction and screamed "Arthur!". His body instinctivly jolted forward and scooped the blonde up in his arms and up into the air. Arthur closed his eyes ready for the collision, but he felt his body rise upwards instead of back. He opened them again to find Alfred holding him in his arms, flying above the street out of danger. He yelled in surprise and wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck, still looking at the ground so far below them. They were... FLYING! ALFRED WAS FLYING!


	2. Chapter 2

The heels of the white suede shoes hit the pavement in a fast rhythm, creating an unwanted patting sound. The chase was on and he needed to stay as quiet as possible. He turned an endless amount of street corners, hid under numerous dark alley-ways and passed through abandoned paths in between buildings just to try and shake them off his tail.

The poor man's suit was in tatters by now, and his limbs were aching. He began to slow down so he could hide behind the back of a building. He looked around and checked for anyone still following him. The coast was clear, for now. It was finally quiet and he let out a heavy sigh of relief. This man, Mr. Slytharn, had been chased for about 6 weeks now and tonight, the gang members had found his definite location and almost caught him. Luckily, he fashioned an escape but it only lasted so long. Everything was quiet, all that could be heard was the occasional howl of a dog or a click in the distant back ground. Slytharn gave himself a quick check over and just sighed, giving up. "Great, new suit to get" He cursed quietly, as he closed his eyes in annoyance and turned a sharp corner.

"That won't be nessercary", A voice uttered. His forehead met with cold steel as his eyes opened immediately. He looked straight into the demonic irises that held the threat to his face. A grin was wide across the man's mouth and he sniggered a little. "Gotcha", he chuckled deviously in his deep tone, not the same as the first voice that spoke. The "minion" with the gun stepped aside to reveal his master, and someone Slytharn knew too well. The very man he had spent 6 weeks trying to run from.

"The Humaniser", Slytharn spat in digust.

A tall man in a dark suit with a red and blue tie stepped forward, his square-shaped glasses coming into view that was perched on the end of his nose. His mouth rose in a smirk which pissed off Slyth further, "Now, now, Slytharn. There's no need for formalities", he spoke calmly.

Slytharn said nothing.

This man went by many names, his most common being "The Humaniser". This is due to his constant search for superhumans. He would seek them out, capture them, and some said he tortured them before killing them finally. He was a despicable man that was hated and feared among the super-humans just like Slytharn.

"Oh Slytharn, why have you been running away? It makes me sad when you do that" T.H. Pouted, in tone dripping in sarcasm.

"It makes me sad when you chase me" Slytharn retaliated, quite quietly. The Humaniser still heard it.

He chuckled, pushing his glasses up with a finger. "Come on gentleman, let's not waste time" He smiled, before putting his face close to Slyth's and then dropping his mouth into a frown "Take him".

The men behind him seized Slytharn's arms and pulled them behind him. Their muscle practically made them carry our victim to a large black car. Slyth was loaded into the back with two other henchmen and T.H. himself. With his command, the long black car pulled away from the scene and into the dark evening.

"How far do you think you could get Slyth-y?" The Humaniser asked, circling the man he had just captured who was bound by his wrists to the ceiling.

He was in a dark chamber with only a hanging lamp as light. It shone above him directly onto his pale skin. He was shirtless, only wearing his suit trousers which were full of holes by now. Humaniser had a sneer half the size of his face. He put his fingertips on Slytharn's side and ran them down a little, grinning mischievously at him.

"I have people working all over London yet you still thought you could get away" He spoke gently, before snarling and crashing his short whip against Slytharn's left chest muscle. Slyth let out a sharp but quiet gasp of pain. He bit back anymore sound behind his lip and Humaniser noticed.

"Oh come on Slyth-y, let it out. Let out your cries", He smiled, making his way toward him before whispering into his ear, "I want to hear you. After all, it's no fun if you're not crying out my name by the end".

Slytharn stared at him bitterly, which just made The Humaniser want him more. He put his first finger on his stomach and dragged it slowly down his body, before adding his other fingers and making his way to Slytharn's crotch. He prodded Slytharn's bulge gently at first which made Slytharn crumple up his face to hide any weaking he felt, but The Humaniser was wiser. He grasped it firmly and began to rub around in a clockwise motion. He whispered again, "You've heard the stories about me Slytharn. You know what I do", He purred, beginning to circle him again. "You've heard that I hunt down Supers and catch them. You've also heard that I torture them and eventually kill them" He announced, before coming close to Slyth's ear again, "Most of this is true. I _do _hunt supers and capture them, and I do bring them to my chambers. What you don't know, is that I, Narsic Grenouille, don't kill them... they die because..." He leaned in as if telling a secret, "They fall in love with me".


End file.
